Drowning
by RiverstormWho
Summary: A series of one shots depicting Rose's point of view of what happened on Bad Wolf Bay and how she went on with her life in the parrallel universe. Will feature The Tenth Doctor, The Metacrisis Doctor, and many other Pete's World's characters. Angst is involved! Rated T for slight language.
1. Chapter 1: Drowning

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of the characters of Doctor Who, nor the dialogue from said show. They belong to the BBC, no matter how much I beg and plead Steven Moffat! I do take credit for my version of what happens during Rose's Time away from The Doctor in the parallel universe. Forgive any time flubs that may occur. If a date or a year seems off, just blame it on the wibly-wobly-timey-wimey-ness of Doctor Who.

This is the first installment of a series of one shot stories that just popped into my head this morning. I was running into some plot bunnies for _The Doctor's New Adventure_ and thought why not? I'll write it down. Warning, very angst! I'm actually liking it so far. Tell me whatcha think!

**Drowning**

"I love you."

There, she'd said it. Finally putting her true feelings out in the open. The man standing in front of her had saved her from so much, she couldn't go on without him at least knowing. She was a mess, an absolute mess, but this was the last they would ever see of each other. She didn't care what she looked like, only how he was going to answer her.

"Quite right, too." He said it like it had been obvious. Did that mean he felt the same way? His eyes were threatening to spill tears onto his soft cheeks. The pain and anguish of knowing this moment was soon to end was evident on his face. "and I suppose, if its my last chance to say it..."

Oh God. This was it, the words she had been waiting on for so long. Maybe she could carry on with the rest of her life if he just said it. She would hold on to this moment, forever knowing he felt the same way. He just had to say it.

"Rose Tyler, I—" then he vanished, back into the vortex, the image of her best friend gone evermore. Her breath hitched as hot tears streamed down her blotchy face. She cupped her hands over her mouth, grief overcoming her. Gone. He was gone, and he was never coming back.

_"How long you gonna stay with me?" __He was smiling that cheeky smile of his. How could she not be smitten?_

_ "Forever." she looped her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder, blissfully happy._

She had been naive thinking things would never end. She was only human after all. She would grow old eventually, leaving him behind. Everything had its time, the Doctor had told her that himself.

_"You can spend the rest of your life with me, Rose Tyl__er__..." she shuddered at the way her name rolled off his tongue. It was beautiful, as was the rest of him. She couldn't help but be attracted to that gorgeous face of hi__s, and to the fact that he said she could spend the rest of her life with him. The thought gave her butterflies. _

_ "...but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on...alone." Her stomach sank. He looked so sad and sincere. It broke her heart. "That's the curse of the Time Lords."_

It was her curse too, though. She could never let him go, never forget all the fantastic days they spent together. Her mother rushed to her side, wrapping her into a crushing, yet comforting hug. Her body racked with unending sobs. She could care less how terrible she must have looked to the others. Her life was over. Her entire reason for being had collapsed around her, drowning her soul down with it.


	2. Chapter 2: Sinking

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of the characters of Doctor Who, nor the dialogue from said show. They belong to the BBC, no matter how much I beg and plead Steven Moffat! I do take credit for my version of what happens during Rose's Time away from The Doctor in the parallel universe. Forgive any time flubs that may occur. If a date or a year seems off, just blame it on the wibly-wobly-timey-wimey-ness of Doctor Who.

This is the second installment of a series of one shot stories that just popped into my head yesterday. The first part is called Drowning. I was running into some plot bunnies for _The Doctor's New Adventure_ and thought why not? I'll write it down. Warning, very angst! I'm actually liking it so far. Tell me whatcha think!

**I've decided to combine them all in to one instead of posting them separately. there should be about 6 more chapters.**

**Sinking**

Rose sat cross-legged on the ledge of the bay window, staring at the Zeppelin filled sky. Her mind was filled with unimportant things: the mail needed to be checked, the pool needed to be cleaned, her car needed a wash. This was all her life came down to, meaningless tasks on a monotonous day.

A soft knock sounded on her door. "Sweethear'," Jackie Tyler entered the second story bedroom. "how ya feelin'?"

Rose rolled her eyes. Did she really want to know? "'M fine, Mum. You don't have to keep askin' me."

Jackie was annoyed by this. She was just being a good mother, taking care of her daughter. "I was just checkin', love. You've been locked up here all day."

"I like it up here." Her answers were clipped and short and she never took her eyes off the window.

"Well maybe some fresh air will do ya good," Jackie persisted. "Enrique's cleanin' the leaves out of the lap pool, and Pete and I were gonna eat lunch on the terrace. You could join us, if you like."

"That's okay, Mum." she sighed.

There was a pause of awkward silence. Jackie opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it, contemplating how best to phrase what she had to say. "...It's been a month, sweethear'. Don't you think its about time you went out of the house, got a job...moved on?"

Rose stiffened, turning to face her mother for the first time since she entered the room. Her eyes, no longer filled with the life and vigor they once held, were solemn.

"I. Will NEVER. Move on, Mum. Not ever."

"Well you can at least stop sulking around this house!" Jackie shouted, finally letting out the pent up emotions. "For God's sake Rose, you're almost 21! You have to make something of your life while you are still young!"

"Dad's a millionaire, Mum," Rose countered, referring to Pete Tyler's Vitex fortune. "I don't have to work the rest of my life."

Jackie crossed her arms. "That may be what society tells ya, but your Mum says different. I had to work to make a livin, and so should you. There's a Heinrick's just down town, maybe you could—"

"I'm not getting another shop girl job, Mum."

"Well you can find something else! My point is, you need to do SOMETHING besides mope."

Rose frowned. "Oh don't frown at me, young lady. Honestly, you're like a child."

What did Rose have to smile about? Her entire life had been flipped upside down. She hated it: hated feeling like this, hated feeling so grounded so stranded, hated that he'd left her. 'Course, she knew it wasn't his fault, not really. She wandered if he still blamed himself, wondered what he was doing right now. But then that burning pain in her chest once again found her, and she had to stop herself from bursting into tears. Her brash demeanor softened.

"I — I can't, Mum. I know you want me to... you know,"she couldn't bring herself to say the words move on. That would make it all too real."but I can't. At least, not yet. Please try to understand." Her voice was soft, almost pleading.

Jackie softened too, joining her daughter on the window seat. "Of course I understand, darlin'. I just want what's best for you, is all. Maybe we can find somethin' just to get your mind off of things yeah?" Jackie asked, hopeful.

Rose nodded halfheartedly. "Yeah...thanks Mum." But Rose knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She was sinking. Her mother couldn't understand. Nobody could.


	3. Chapter 3: Floating

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of the characters of Doctor Who. They go to the BBC! I do take credit for my version of what happens during Rose's Time away from The Doctor in the parallel universe. Forgive any time flubs that may occur. If a date or a year seems off, just blame it on the wibly-wobly-timey-wimey-ness of Doctor Who and move on.

This is the third installment of a series of one shot stories that just popped into my head yesterday. The first part is called Drowning and the second is called Sinking. I was running into some plot bunnies for _The Doctor's New Adventure_ and thought why not? I'll write it down. Warning, very angst! I'm actually liking it so far. Tell me whatcha think!

**I've decided to combine them all in to one instead of posting them separately. there should be about 6 more chapters.**

**Floating**

"Work for Torchwood?" Rose asked. Pete Tyler, Rose's stepfather and director of the Torchwood team, sat opposite Rose at their dining room table. He slid a folder across to her. It was filed with documents explaining the job. Rose frowned. When her mother suggested she find something to do, this was not what she had expected.

"Why not?" Pete asked. "You have more experience in dealing with aliens and such than anyone who already works there. You wouldn't be receiving any special treatment from me. You could work your way up, start on something easy."

"Did Mum ask you to do this?"

He shrugged. "She may have mentioned it in passing."

"Pete," Oh no, Pete thought. Rose usually called him Dad. She only referred to him by his name when she was angry or serious. "I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, I really do, but I don't want—"

"It's been three months, Rosie."

She rolled her eyes. "I REALLY wish you would stop telling me how long it's been. You're starting to sound like Mum."

"Well she's right, you know. I think working at Torchwood could give you a fresh start." Rose then crossed her arms, not saying anything. Pete continued, "Please, Rosie. I'm just asking you to give it a chance...for me." He stretched across the table and grabbed her hand. "Please. And if you absolutely hate it, you can quit, I swear!"

Rose cracked a small smile, the first real smile she had allowed herself in weeks. She glanced over at the large manilla folder next to her, overflowing with information on Torchwood. She looked at Pete, the man who had become such a great father to her and was so sincere about wanting her to work for him. She was so lucky to have so many people in her life who would care that much about her, let alone put up with all her angsty mood swings. Mum, Dad, Mickey; they all just wanted what was best for her. Rose sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay," she told Pete. "When do we start?"


	4. Chapter 4: Swimming

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of the characters of Doctor Who. They go to the BBC! I do take credit for my version of what happens during Rose's Time away from The Doctor in the parallel universe and any original characters she meets there. Forgive any time flubs that may occur. If a date or a year seems off, just blame it on the wibly-wobly-timey-wimey-ness of Doctor Who and move on.

This is the fourth installment of a series of one shot stories that just popped into my head a few days ago. The first part is called Drowning, the second is called Sinking, and the third is called Floating. I was running into some plot bunnies for _The Doctor's New Adventure_ and thought why not? I'll write it down. Warning, very angst! I'm actually liking it so far. Tell me whatcha think!

**I've decided to combine them all in to one instead of posting them separately. there should be about 6 more chapters.**

**Swimming**

"Surprise!"

Rose was just about to return home to her small flat downtown when she realized she left her mobile back in her locker. She pulled out her ID badge and made her way back up to the field ops bunkers. Rose has been a field agent for almost two years now, and a part of Torchwood for almost three.

She's started as a secretary, learning the ins and outs of the entire corporation, until she decided she was ready to join the field operators. Rose knew all there was to know about every department, and even worked in most of them, but it was Mickey who convinced her to become a field agent.

_"C'mon Rose," he'd told her. "you've 'ad that desk job for, what, a year? You gotta be bored by now!"_

_ Rose had rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with my desk job? Its simple, reliable-"_

_ "It's boring!" He interrupted. " you know you have more fun bein' in the field with me 'n Jake."_

_ Rose had to admit, she did miss the adventure. Plus, she had been the front receptionist for a while now, it WAS getting a little...well, boring._

_ "Fine. I'll talk to Director Tyler about it." Rose finally caved in._

_ Mickey smiled arrogantly. "No need...already did. Your training starts in a week. Better start gettin' in shape." he left, an extra spring in his step._

_ Rose shook her head, slightly annoyed but overall grateful for Mickey's thoughtfulness. Her training had been a brutal two months of vigorous workouts and long hours. The field ops team often went weeks without going home, spending their nights in the field operations bunkers. Rose had never felt so exhausted, but she loved it. It didn't fill the hole she felt in her heart, but it was pretty darn close._

Now, three years after that crushing day at Bad Wolf Bay, Rose was well-off. She had both her loving parents, a rambunctious little brother, incredibly caring friends, and a great job. All these thoughts were running through her mind as she rode the lift back up to the bunkers. The double doors opened to the darkened room. That's odd, Rose thought. She assumed there was at least someone on call tonight. She flipped the light switch and jumped, finding herself face to face with a large group of her co-workers in party hats.

"Surprise!" They shouted in unison. "Happy birthday Rose!" She flushed with embarrassment.

"You guys didn't have to do this for me."

"'F course we did, babes!" Mickey pushed through the crowd and kissed Rose on the cheek. "How else are you gonna celebrate turning twenty-three than with your best mates!"

Rose smiled. "How'd you know I would come back up here? I was on my way home."

Her field partner Roady appeared beside her, Rose's mobile in hand. "Nicked it right ou'a your 'andbag when you was leavin'. Knew you couldn't keep away from it too long. Roady smiled, a gap-tooth grin. His curly ginger locks hung low over his blue eyes.

Richard "Roady" Colbert had been Rose's field operation's partner since the day she joined the team. He was one of the one's who trained her. He'd lost both his parents on Cybus Day, the day the Cybermen invaded, and dedicated his life to defending the earth ever since, which he did through his long standing job at Torchwood. He was in his late 30's and very good looking, according to most of his female co-workers, but Roady had never bothered with a relationship. Until he met Rose. He always fancied her. Ever since Torchwood Director Tyler had introduced his mysterious young daughter to the Torchwood team, Roady had been smitten. She was gorgeous, all blonde hair and brown eyes, and he quickly took the risk of asking her out.

That turned into a disaster. She had averted his question and sort of ran away, leaving him in the dust. Mickey Smith, his fellow field ops member, had told him then, "Don't worry about her, mate. She was sort of...involved, and hasn't really gotten over 'I'm yet. Don't take it too personally, she does that to everyone." He sounded like he knew from experience. Over the next year, he hardly saw Rose Tyler again, barely saying "Good morning" passing in the lifts.

So when word got around that the director's daughter was soon to join the field operation's ranks, Roady took the chance and volunteered to help train her. The misunderstanding of their first awkward encounter soon faded, and the pair became fast friends. They had done a lot together over the past two years, dealing with aliens and saving the universe. Roady considered Rose to be his best mate. Sometimes though, he could still sense her evasiveness, like she wasn't always telling him the full truth to things. Still, that didn't matter right now. What mattered now was that they give Rose the best birthday of her life.

"Course, we did have another plan," Roady continued. "if you got too far, Mitch was gonna follow ya and tackle ya to the ground!"

The party guests laughed as Rose blushed and even darker shade. "You cheeky sod." She teased, playfully punching Roady in the arm and swiping her new V-phone out of his hands. She turned to address the rest of the group. "As for you lot...where's the party?"

The crowd whooped and hollered as someone turned the rock and roll music up and the lights down low. A makeshift disco ball hung in the center of the large room, reflecting multicolored lights off the hanging party decorations. Rose sauntered through the crowd, thanking everyone she ran into for doing this for her. Finally Rose made it through the herd of people, coming across the refreshment table set up in the back. She poured herself a glass of the punch. Roady came up behind her, leaning against the table to face her.

"You're upset." It was a statement, not a question.

"No I'm not." She sipped her drink.

"You're a bloody bad liar, too." he said. "What's wrong?"

Rose sighed. She shouldn't be upset. She had everything anyone could ever dream of, right here. But she longed for the past. She should be happy, but she wasn't, not completely/.

"Its just...don't get me wrong, I LOVE the party Roady. It's wonderful. Brilliant, actually. I just still feel like someone is missing." she chose her words carefully. Roady was one of the few people she had entrusted with her secret life in the other universe, the one where she had traveled with _him_. But she hated talking about it, especially to Roady. It was just too painful. "You know who I mean." she picked at her fingernails nervously.

"Yeah, I know." Roady hated hearing about the cryptic Time Lord almost as much as Rose hated talking about him. He wished Rose could just let him go. She would be so much happier if she would just let herself. It hurt him to see her so miserable sometimes, all because of _him_. Roady was not going to let _him_ spoil this night.

"C'mon Rose," He took her hand and squeezed it slightly. "This is a night for fun. I's a party! There's no time for moping."

"You sound like my parents." It wasn't a compliment.

"They're right. 'Cause right now, you are surrounded by loads of people who care about you and you are missin' it! You're so bent on the past, you can't see the present. Look around you! All these people are here 'cause they love you and wanna see you 'ave a good time! Well, except for Mitch. I think he just came for the free food."

Rose laughed genuinely. He was right, she knew he was right. Ugh! Why did this have to be so difficult? "'M sorry. I know I'm being daft."

"It's not daft, you ninny." he mused, bumping her shoulder. "It's just something for another time, yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah." she straightened up, setting her now empty cub down onto the table. "Let's go have some fun, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5: Searching

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of the characters of Doctor Who. They go to the BBC! I do take credit for my version of what happens during Rose's Time away from The Doctor in the parallel universe or any original characters she meets there. Forgive any time flubs that may occur. If a date or a year seems off, just blame it on the wibly-wobly-timey-wimey-ness of Doctor Who and move on.

This is the fifth installment of a series of one shot stories that just popped into my head a few days ago. The first part is called Drowning, the second is called Sinking, the third is called Floating, and the fourth is called Swimming. I was running into some plot bunnies for _The Doctor's New Adventure_ and thought why not? I'll write it down. Warning, will become very angst! I'm actually liking it so far. Tell me whatcha think!

**I've decided to combine them all in to one instead of posting them separately. Not sure how many more chapters there will be, but i promise it will be worth the read.**

**Searching**

"You built a DIMENSION CROSSING DEVICE without telling me?!" Rose screeched at her stepfather, furious.

"Rose honey, calm down." Pete Tyler looked out into the crowd embarrassed, as some of the party-goers were now glancing in their direction.

"Don't tell me to calm down! How can i bloody calm down when you've been lyin' to me this whole time!?"

"We weren't lyin' to ya, sweethear'! We just weren't ready to tell you yet." Jackie explained, bouncing her two year old son on her lap. Rose's eyes widened in even more disbelief.

"You knew about this too?" She shouted. "Anythin' else you're not tellin' me?"

"Why don't you and I go talk about this outside, yeah?" Pete said, trying to deflect Rose's anger away from her mother. He stood from his chair, gesturing toward the balcony. Rose crossed her arms not budging.

"Rose, maybe you should listen to 'im." Roady suggested from behind.

"Did you know about this as well?" she accused, spinning to face her friend.

"Of course not!" he was offended that she would thin he could ever hide that from her. "I just think you should get all the facts before you do anythin' daft."

Rose couldn't believe what she had heard. Roady had just cheered her up at the refreshment table, promising her a night of fun. He had pulled her into the crowd, dancing and laughing and all together, having a fantastic time. Rose WAS having fun. About an hour of this madness ensued. Soon, the crowd began to dwindle, as people did have families to get back to. Only the single, late-night-party-lovers remained, some dancing, some just sitting together and enjoying a few drinks. Rose joined the later.

_"So just as me 'n Jackson are gonna rustle the li'le bugger into the cage, the alien-whatsit jumps up on Jackson's head!" Mitch Wilkinson, who was obviously more than a little drunk, was explaining the misadventure of his last field assignment to the group. " scared the heeby-geebies ou'a the poor lad. Was screamin' like a wee girl for Pete's sake!" He bellowed out a laugh._

_ "So did you ever get it in the cage? The alien, I mean." Martha Jones, one of Torchwood's __promising young scientists asked._

_ Mitch took another swig of his drink. "Hmm? Oh, no. Blasted creature ran away, lost it we did. Tell ya what else we lost that day, though...a smidge of Jackson's dignity!" This caused an eruption of laughter from everyone at the table, and a glare from Jackson._

_ "Shut up, Mitch." he scowled at his field partner._

_ "Oh c'mon Jackson," Roady laughed, slapping his shoulder in a friendly manner. "We've all 'ad our fair share of humiliatin' experiences in the field."_

_ "Tha's right." Rose chided in. "Like just last week when i was bringing Roady here his cuppa, I walked right up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped so high, he fell on his arse trippin' over his own feet," More laughter. Rose continued, "and we hadn't even seen the aliens yet!" Roady stuck his tongue out at Rose, who returned the gesture whilst laughing._

_ "That reminds me of something funny." said Martha, who was starting to get a little bit tipsy from her drink. "Just last week I was bringing Dr. Caroline his tea, and you know how scatter brained he is. He picked it up so fast, I thought he was going to spill it all over the cannon! Anyway,—" _

_ "Wait, cannon, what cannon?" Rose interrupted, speaking what everyone else was surely thinking. Martha looked at her like it should have been obvious._

_ "The dimension cannon. You know, the machine like the one that Mickey and Jake and the others used when..." she stopped herself, realizing that some of the other table members might not have clearance know the story of the parallel world in which Rose came from. She turned back to Rose. "I thought you knew. Director Tyler's been supervising the project for months now, I just assumed..."_

_ Rose wasn't listening. She pushed her chair back roughly, not even excusing herself from the table. She had to find Pete, now. "Rose, wait!" Roady called, following after her._

_ "What did I say?" Martha asked innocently._

Now she was being led out the balcony doors, all the while brewing up whole arguments and speeches on how infuriated she was.

"How could you keep something like this from me? After everything I've been through, don't you think I should be the FIRST to know about a dimension cannon!?" Pete tried to get a word in, watching her as she paced back and forth.

"Rose..."

"And why the hell is Dr. Caroline in charge of the project? He's 'round the bend! There are much better scientists employed here!"

Pete was starting to get annoyed. "Rose, I—"

"I'm not finished yet, Director!" she yelled, spiting out his title.

"Well I am finished with you, agent Tyler!" he yelled back, using his most intimidating Director's voice. "Sit down!"

Rose was slightly taken aback. He never called her agent Tyler and he never yelled at her like that. Maybe she was being a bit too brazen. She obediently sat in one of the plastic patio chairs.

Pete sighed. He began explaining in a much softer tone than moments ago. "I was going to tell you, Rosie. Dr. Caroline was the one who helped us invent the first dimension hopper, back when we were tracking the Cybermen. When we discovered they were damaging the walls of the dimensions, Dr. Caroline began trying to fix it, make it larger and more withstanding...and he did. He started building about six months ago. We've been testing it on rats and such since then. Your mum and I were gonna tell you tomorrow, as a birthday surprise."

Rose felt terrible. "So I've been acting like like an outright git for no reason then?" Pete nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Rose groaned. "Oh, I feel awful now!" She put her head in her hands, shaking her head in shame. "I am so so sorry."

Pete knelt down in front of her, pulling her hands down so she could look at him. "That's alright, sweetheart. 'Cause you know why? It works, Rosie. The dimension cannon works."

It took a while for those words to fully sink in. a slow smile crept up on Rose's face. "What, you mean...I can..."

"Yes, Rose." Pete told her, happy to see joy on his daughter's face once again. "You can go back to him."

**Wow! This is going to be a little longer than I thought it would be, but I'm sure you will enjoy it. Oh, and I completely forgot to tell you guys the song that inspired this whole thing! Its called _Drowning _by_ Love and Theft._ Go check it out! And go check out my other story, _The Doctor's New Adventure!_ Find it on my profile and write a review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Flying

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of the characters of Doctor Who. They go to the BBC! I do take credit for my version of what happens during Rose's Time away from The Doctor in the parallel universe or any original characters she meets there. Forgive any time flubs that may occur. If a date or a year seems off, just blame it on the wibly-wobly-timey-wimey-ness of Doctor Who and move on.

This is the sixth installment of a series of one shot stories that just popped into my head a few days ago. I was running into some plot bunnies for _The Doctor's New Adventure_ and thought why not? I'll write it down. Warning, will become very angst, but I'm actually liking it so far. Tell me what _you_ think!

**I've decided to combine them all in to one instead of posting them separately. Not sure how many more chapters there will be, but i promise it will be worth the read.**

**Flying**

Dr. James Caroline and his assistant, Dr. Martha Jones, stood behind the plexus-glass wall that separated the dimension cannon from the controls. His time weathered hands were shaking profusely as he wrung them together. Considering this was the first time they were going to use the cannon on a human being, let alone the Director's own daughter, he reserved the right to be a little nervous. (Or in his case, a lot nervous).

Not that Dr. Caroline believed it wouldn't work, of course. No, he head worked too hard and too long not to have faith in his invention. He just had to make sure every little detail went according to plan, especially since Director Tyler himself would be standing over his shoulder the whole time.

"Rose, we're ready for you now," Martha called. Rose was standing in the next room talking to her mother. Jackie was happy for her daughter, but she was also concerned for her safety. Jackie pulled Rose into a strong embrace, hearing Martha's cue for her to leave.

"Be careful, love." she whispered, her voice tight with emotion.

"'Course I will, mum. I'll be back before you know it." Rose knelt down to face her two year old brother Tony, who also wrapped her in a hug.

"G'bye Sissy. I love you." he told her. His strawberry blonde hair poked out from underneath his small baseball cap she had given him for his birthday.

"I love you too, Tony-rony. Take care of mum 'n dad while I'm away, alright?" He nodded his head vigorously.

"Of course, Sissy!" Jackie laughed and scooped him up into his arms. She began to leave, then turned back at the last minute.

"You sure all this is worth it, sweethear'?" she asked, in one last ditch effort to persuade her. Deep in her heart she knew it was a lost cause, but she still had to try.

Rose nodded, just as Jackie knew she would. "Of course it is."

Jackie accepted it. She could never separate those two, nothing could. Not even the universe, apparently. Jackie had hoped Rose would move on and find someone else, but that was not the case. Not even with that Roady bloke, who was so obviously head over heels for her. Oh well. She left the room, leaving Rose alone with the dimension cannon and the others behind the control room glass.

"Alright Rose let's get started." Dr. Caroline called. "Step up to the platform and plant your feet firmly, shoulder width apart. Do you have the hand-held with you?"

Rose pulled the small yellow buttoned device out of the pocket of her new leather jacket that Roady had given to her as a gift.

_"__Since I didn't get to give you somethin' at your party...here." he handed her a square package covered in green wrapping. She pulled the lid off the box, revealing the dark purple jacket inside._

_ "Oh Roady, 's beautiful!" she hugged him tightly. "I love it, thank you."_

_ "'S made of that material those aliens gave us last month...the Armallians, I think they were called. You know, that stuff that reads body temperature and keeps you warm or cool, dependin' on the climate you're in? I asked Teresa from inventory if I could have some, 'n I got the jacket custom made. Figured, wherever you end up with the cannon thing, it'll come in 'andy." _

_ "Thank you. It really means a lot to me." Rose pulled the jacket on, stood, and struck a pose. "How do I look?"_

_ "Like a model. Kate Moss, even." Roady laughed. "Absolutely gorgeous!"__Rose joined in his laughing and plopped back down on his living room couch._

_ "So...when do you start...dimension jumping?" Roady asked._

_ "Monday. I've got a week of prep, though. So I won't be at the bunkers tomorrow."_

_ "Oh." There was a pause of awkward silence. "...what are ya gonna do...you know, if you...actually make it back?" he asked cautiously. They both knew the cannon wasn't guaranteed to get her to the parallel earth, especially on the first try, but Rose was determined._

_ "I'm gonna find him." she vowed. Roady knew exactly who she was talking about. "I'm gonna find him, and I'm never gonna let 'im outta my sight again."_

_ Rose knew her decision to use the dimension cannon to go back was hard on Roady. He didn't want her to leave, especially if she was never coming back. But she had to do it._

"Yes, I've got the hand-held right here." she told Dr. Caroline.

"Excellent! Now the hand-held is only for emergencies. On the slight chance that something should go wrong here at the control base a light will flash, signaling for you to use it to get back home safely. Did you get the tracker?"

She held out her left arm, showing the small scar the fold of her elbow where the small tracking device had been injected. "Good!" Dr. Caroline exclaimed. "Since the dimension cannon does not have a specified destination, we have no way of keeping an open communication from you to the controls. The tracker was inserted to do just as it implies: track your whereabouts. It will always let us know where you are so we can keep a hold on you. You will be connected to Torchwood the whole time." he turned to Martha Jones. "Have I forgotten anything Martha?"

"I believe you've covered everything, Sir. We are ready to begin." she smiled encouragingly at Rose, who now looked a little nervous.

"Wish me luck, everybody." Rose said anxiously.

"Good luck, Rose." Pete Tyler spoke from his seat in the back for the first time. Switches and buttons were pushed and pulled. The dimension cannon staff were preparing for the biggest jump they had attempted yet.

"Starting the sequence," Martha said. "Initiating the time boost. Launching in three...two...one..." the room was bathed in a blinding white light, causing everyone to shield their eyes. As the light dimmed and they looked back up, Rose had vanished.

Pete stood, crossing to Dr. Caroline who was hunched over Martha's computer. "What happened? Did it work?" A heavy silence hung over the room as they waited for results. Suddenly, a small blue dot began flashing on the screen.

"The tracking signal has activated," Martha breathed, relieved. "Rose Tyler is now online. She made it through, it worked!" Loud cheers erupted from the scientists as the hugged and congratulated each other on a job well done. "It worked!"

**What do you guys and girls think? I hope it's making sense, please tell me if it isn't. Thanks for all those favoring and following this story, it means a lot to me! **


	7. Chapter 7: Falling

**Disclaimer:** I, in NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, own any of the characters of Doctor Who, no matter how much I pray to Santa to change that. They belong to the BBC! I do take credit for my version of what happens during Rose's Time away from The Doctor in the parallel universe or any original characters she meets there. Forgive any time flubs that may occur. If something seems off, just blame it on the wibly-wobly-timey-wimey-ness of Doctor Who and move on.

This is the seventh installment of some one shot stories that just popped into my head a few days ago. I was running into some plot bunnies for _The Doctor's New Adventure_ and thought why not? I'll write it down. However, I have updated _The Doctor's New Adventure, _so go check it out! Warning, will become very angst, but I'm actually liking it so far. Tell me what you think!

**I've decided to combine them all in to one instead of posting them separately. Not sure how many more chapters there will be, but i promise it will be worth the read.**

**Falling**

The phone rang, echoing throughout the quiet Tyler mansion. Jackie groaned and rolled over in her bed, unwrapping herself from her husband. "That better be bloody important." she mused.

Pete reached for the night stand lamp and switched in on, picking up the phone in the process. "Pete Tyler here." he answered into the receiver groggily. A few minutes of listening to the other end, then Pete straightened up, no longer tired. He was alert, full on Director mode.

"I'll be right there." he hung up the phone, then swung his legs over the side of the four-poster bed and hurriedly began dressing.

"W's wrong?" Jackie slurred sleepily. "it's two o'clock in the mornin', Pete, what's so urgent that they couldn't wait five more hours?"

"There's a problem, Jacks." he replied, swiftly tying his tie.

"A problem with what? Couldn't it wait?"

"Not this time." Pete pulled on his shoes and turned to face his wife, a stern serious expression on his face. "It's the dimension cannon."

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ah, Director Tyler. My apologies for disturbing you in the middle of the night." Dr. Caroline shook Pete's hand, motioning him into the dimension cannon control room.

"Not at all, Dr. Caroline, so long as we can solve whatever is going on."

"Of course. I've taken the liberty of contacting Rose as well, she should be here any minute."

Pete nodded. "Good. Now what exactly is wrong with the cannon?" Dr. Caroline frowned.

"Well, I am not one hundred percent sure it _is_ the cannon. You see, the cannon isn't indicating any malfunctions from the machinery itself, and no fluctuations in temperature like the last time. About an hour ago, I was running a scan through the system, just to check and make sure everything was in order, and I found an alert. Now the cannon has never done that before, so I looked into it and this is what I found." He swiveled a monitor around to show Pete.

"What is it?"

"This is a diagram of the star systems. Not just ours, but all the other dimensions Rose has traveled to in the last month."

Pete was confuse. "But...it looks almost empty."

"Exactly." Dr. Caroline was solemn. He pulled a second monitor closer. "This is the same diagram, the satellite picture taken twelve days ago. Pete was faced with the same map, only with a hell of a lot more star systems than the previous one. What Dr. Caroline was trying to tell him finally sunk in and it made him feel sick. This was very bad.

"Oh, God," he choked out. "what could this mean for us?" Dr. Caroline shook his head.

"I don't know...but it doesn't seem good."

Just then, Rose came bustling through the doors, looking slightly disheveled in her track suit bottoms and hoodie pullover. "'M here! Got here as fast as I could. What is it, whats happened?"

Dr. Caroline pulled the two computer screens close together, showing them both to Rose. He decided to skip the details and get straight to the pressing problem at hand.

"The stars are going out."

**Dun dun duuuuun. Mwahaha cliff hangers, how I love them. Two updates in one day, hows that for awesome! Having a bit of insomnia and my fingers were itching to type. Please favorite and review, it would make me soooo happy! Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8: Praying

**Disclaimer:** I, in NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, own any of the characters of Doctor Who, no matter how much I pray to Santa to change that. They belong to the BBC! I do take credit for my version of what happens during Rose's Time away from The Doctor in the parallel universe or any original characters she meets there. Forgive any time flubs that may occur. If something seems off, just blame it on the wibly-wobly-timey-wimey-ness of Doctor Who and move on.

**I've decided to combine them all in to one instead of posting them separately. Not sure how many more chapters there will be, but i promise it will be worth the read.**

**Praying**

"You're still goin' back after seein' 'ow dangerous it can be?"

Rose and Roady were sitting on a bench outside of Rose's apartment. The had just finished their usual Sunday morning run, and were now enjoying a nice cup of coffee.

"I have to. I've gotta find him, he's the only one who can help us with the stars." Roady snorted.

"Isn't that what bloody Torchwood is for? Saving the universe?" he muttered grumpily. Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

"_Bloody Torchwood_ is the one askin' for his help. We need him."

"Yeah, well I hate him!" Roady shouted, causing Rose to jump. He stood from the bench and began pacing. "Every time you talk about him, all you get is miserable. It makes me sick, how much you fawn over 'im, like he's a god or somethin'! Well he ain't that special, you know! This universe has been just fine without 'im, and we certainly don't need 'im now!" he sat back down in in a huff breathing heavily, his breath all that could be heard down the silent street.

Without making eye contact, Rose spoke softly, "I had no idea you felt this way, Roady."

"That's because you never listen!" Roady shouted, frustrated. "Jesus Rose, I've been tryin' to tell you how I feel for two bloody years! I don't want you to go back to 'I'm 'cause I love you!"

Rose's heart sank. She had a feeling this was where his rant was headed, she had just prayed it wouldn't. Roady was her mate, nothing more. He HAD to understand. "Oh Roady, I—"

"Don't!" Roady interrupted, once again rising. "Don't you start on how you 'can't because it hurts too much,' or how 'I wouldn't understand.' That's bullshit, Rose! What I understand is that _he_ isn't reliable. He's not around all the time. _I_ will. You need someone who will be there for you, and that isn't him. When are you gonna wake up and see that you need to forget the past and start looking to the future...a future with...me." he knelt down and took her hands in his, squeezing tightly. "Rose, I would _never_ leave you."

Tears stung her eyes as Rose recalled saying practically the same thing to _him_ once. She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Roady...but I made my choice a long time ago...I chose The Doctor" she spoke his name for the first time since Bad Wolf Bay. "and I always will. He means more to me than anythin' in the whole universe, in any universe. He's my best friend."

Roady felt like a thousand pound weight had been dropped on him. Those few words hurt more than anything else. Now he knew his place he was just that awkward guy who just happened to run into the Famous Rose Tyler one day, nothing more. He let his hands, and his heart, drop.

"Fine. I get it. You don't need me." he stood and walked away from the one he used to call friend, heading back home alone.

"Roady, wait!" she called after him, but he didn't turn around.

"Good luck with your precious _Doctor!_" he sneered the name.

"...Fine!" she yelled, heartbroken at loosing her friend. "I don't need _your_ permission to go back, anyway!" hot tears spilled from her eyes as she crumpled back down to the bench. Roady had been the one she would go to when she needed help, tho one she trusted more than anyone in this world. But now he was gone. She was once again all alone.

"Oh, Doctor." she whimpered to the empty air. "I need you."


	9. Chapter 9: Wasting

**Disclaimer:** I, in NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, own any of the characters of Doctor Who such as Mickey Smith and Jake Simmonds. They go to BBC! I do take credit for my version of what happens during Rose's Time away from The Doctor in the parallel universe or any original characters she meets there, such as Richard "Roady" Colbert, Mitch Wilkinson, and Dr. James Caroline. Forgive any time flubs that may occur in this story. If something seems off, just blame it on the wibly-wobly-timey-wimey-ness of Doctor Who and move on. At least, that's what I do :)

**A little longer than I originally planned, but so worth reading. Rose and The Doctor forever!**

**Wasting**

Roady sat alone at a lunch table in the Torchwood cafeteria, brooding into his cup of coffee. He was frustrated because just moments ago, some intern stopped by his table to tell him Rose was not going to be able to make it to lunch...again.

Figures, he thought sullenly. That's what you get for being so stupid. Rose hadn't come to their daily scheduled lunch date since he told her those three little words four days ago. He hard hardly seen her these last few weeks due to her business with the dimension cannon, and lunch had been something he looked forward to. But now he wasn't seeing her at all and it made him feel like crap. He just needed to see her! To talk to her and explain things. He sighed. That probably wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Hey Roady!" Mickey Smith called, a little too cheery for Roady's liking. He and Jake Simmonds took their seats at the table with their lunches. "Where's Rose?"

"Busy," he said the word with air-quotes. "again."

Jake shook his head. "She's been at it all week. She should take a break every once in a while."

"Yeah, try tellin' her that. Stubborn as a mule, that one. Doesn't listen to nobody."

Jake laughed. Roady just scowled deeper into his cup.

"You alright, Roady?" Jake asked, shoving a large bite of chips into his mouth. Roady shrugged halfheartedly.

"Yeah, sure."

"Ohhhh," Jake smiled knowingly. "I know that look. 'S a woman, isn't it?

Roady groaned and rubbed his hands down his scruffy face. "Is it that obvious?"

Mickey scoffed. "Are you kidding?" he asked, obviously knowing Roady was talking about Rose. "Half of bloody Torchwood can tell, mate."

Roady groaned again. "I told her I loved her." he confessed. "She's never goin' to speak to me again."

"Relax, mate. You just gotta give 'er some time is all. She'll warm up to you."

"Tha's easy for you ta say, Jake. You've already got'a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but Tosh and I still fight sometimes," Jake countered. "and I've learned that when a woman's mad at you, givin' 'em space is the best thing to do. Trust me." he shoved another chip in his mouth, officially ending his advice-giving. Suddenly his phone vibrated with a loud ring. "Oops. Sorry, lads. Gotta run. Duty calls." he left Mickey and Roady alone at the table as he cleared his lunch and rushed back to work.

Mickey cleared his throat and scooted his chair closer to Roady's. "Look, Roady. Let me give you some advice, you know, speakin' from experience 'n all. Rose is a great friend, the best mate I ever had. But when we dated, it just felt like we were doin' it out of obligation. We both knew we weren't right for each other, we just didn't want to admit it." he paused. "_I_ didn't want to admit it...but she was movin' on. Anyone could see it. 'Cept me, apparently."

"With that Doctor?"

"Yeah..."

Roady shook his head in disdain. "Bloody Doctor." he mumbled.

"Tell me about it, mate." Mickey agreed. "What I'm getin' at is...'s her and The Doctor, it always will be. You can't compete with that. I've tried. I mean, bein' Rose's friend...that's great, go for it, but expectin' anythin' more...you're wasting your time."

He smiled warily and slapped Roady on the shoulder. "See ya up at the bunkers." Mickey pushed his chair in and left, leaving Roady alone with his thoughts.

He sighed. He knew it was hopeless with Rose, but that 'pep' talk hadn't made him feel any better.

**Yay for update! At first, I was going to cut this chapter, because Rose isn't physically in it at all. However, I thought it was important to see Roady's POV after their fight and how he deals with it. Plus, Roady hardly makes an appearance in the next few chapters (Sorry to disappoint) and I felt like his character would just end on a cliff hanger if I didn't add this so Ta-Da! And yes, I totally put Jake Simmonds and Toshiko Sato as a couple ;) you're welcome.**

**Also, I am currently in the long tedious process of moving. Not sure how often I will have access to the internet, so not really sure when I will be updating either of my stories again, but don't loose hope! No internet just means more time to actually write! I'm estimating around 20 chapters for this story. Wow! Was not planning for it to be this long, and I would love to know what you guys think about it! Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Believing

**Disclaimer:** I, in NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, own any of the characters of Doctor Who, nor the dialogue from said show, no matter how much I pray to Santa to change that. They belong to the BBC! I do take credit for my version of what happens during Rose's Time away from The Doctor in the parallel universe or any original characters she meets there, such as Richard "Roady" Colbert, Mitch Wilkinson, and Dr. James Caroline. Forgive any time flubs that may occur. If something seems off, just blame it on the wibly-wobly-timey-wimey-ness of Doctor Who and move on. At least, that's what I do :)

**A little longer than I originally planned, but so worth reading. Rose and The Doctor OTP forever!**

**Believing**

"Okay Rose," Dr. Caroline called from the control room. "To the best of our ability, we have found the way back to the parallel earth...your earth.. now don't be too hopeful, there is always a possibility for error."

Rose nodded. "I understand. But if we're right, I'll find 'im."

"Excellent! Dr. Jones?" he turned his attention to Martha who was rapidly pressing buttons.

"Starting the time boost...launching in three..."

This was it, Rose thought. The moment when she could finally see The Doctor again. She was nervous, anxious and excited, all at the same time.

"two..."

Here we go. Rose closed her eyes, ready for the jump. No turning back now.

"one..."

The room glowed that blinding blue and white light, as she was suddenly transported to a darkened street. London, by the looks of it; Christmas time, judging by the decorations Rose noticed. There was a commotion some ways away and a large crowd of people were gathered close to the Thames, along with an ambulance and military vehicles. Rose moved closer, wondering what was going on. She saw a man in an official-looking red cap talking on a radio, but he was too far away for her to hear clearly. She could just make out one word..._Doctor._

That was her thread of hope. Maybe she had made it back after all! She ran toward the bustle, almost running over a woman with ginger red hair. "What happened? What did they find?" she asked the woman, desperate and out of breath. "Sorry, did they find someone?"

"I dunno, um.." the woman answered. "bloke called The Doctor or...or somethin'."

Her heart swelled with happiness. She was back, she HAD to be! "Where is he, then?" The woman became somber.

"They...took him away...he's dead."

Rose stood in disbelief, a wave of nausea washing through her. Dead? No, no he couldn't be, there had to be some mistake! "I'm sorry, did you know 'im? The ginger asked, concerned. "I mean, they didn't say his name. 'could be any Doctor." but Rose wasn't really listening her, only the pounding ringing in her ears.

"I came so far." she whispered. This couldn't be right, her Doctor couldn't be dead. Something was wrong here. The woman tried to be comforting.

"It—it could be anyone." she reached out and touched Rose's shoulder. Rose felt something tingle through her at the woman's touch...and it was not a good feeling. She wondered just who exactly this woman was. Rose spun around to face her, taking in every inch of the woman.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Donna. And you?" the woman replied. Rose felt uneasy in this universe, especially since The Doctor was dead. That shouldn't happen...couldn't happen. Rose decided it would be best to keep her identity a secret, just in case.

"Oh, I was just...passing by..." that was when she saw it. There was something on Donna's back, something very very not good. She needed to get back to Torchwood and figure out how to move forward from this...unspeakable tragedy. "I shouldn't even be here. This is wrong, this is...wrong...this is so wrong." maybe she was imagining it, but she could almost _feel_ time around her then, and she _knew_ this couldn't be home, not the earth she had lived on. It was twisted and corrupt somehow. Rose was going to have to fix it, she knew, and it would involve whatever the hell that thing on Donna's back was.

"Sorry, what was it? Donna what?"

The woman became defensive. "Why do you keep lookin' at my back?" she asked. Rose tried to play it off as nothing, but she was drawn to it.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are," Donna said angrily. "You keep lookin' behind me. You're doin' it now! What is it? What's there?" Donna twisted to look at her back. Rose took this opportunity to pull the hand-held out of her pocket and press the button. She was instantly transported back to the cannon platform, safe from Donna's questions. Everyone in the control room looked up in anticipation.

"Well? Did you find him?" Martha asked the question everyone was thinking.

Rose shook her head. "No, 's not him. I think I found another parallel world. Seems normal enough, but I think something bad is about to happen. I that universe, He's…The Doctor, he's—he's dead." The words choked out of her mouth. Disappointment was evident on everyone's faces. "But there was this woman, Donna something, and I think she can help. I dunno what it is, but she is connected somehow. She knows The Doctor, I can feel it. I just need to go back there, now."

Dr. Caroline frowned. "Rose you just got back. You at least need _some_ rest."

"I don't care. We're desperate." She reasoned.

Dr. Caroline paused in thought. After a few minutes, he finally spoke, "Start it up again, Dr. Jones."

Rose mentally high-fived herself. Now she was getting somewhere.

"Initiating time boosts," Martha repeated. "Launching in three…two…one…"

**I already had this chapter typed and my cousin has a laptop. I'll be able to post more often than I thought. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11: Needing

**Disclaimer:** I, in NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, own any of the characters of Doctor Who, nor the dialogue from said show. They belong to BBC! I do take credit for my version of what happens during Rose's Time away from The Doctor in the parallel universe and any original characters she meets there, such as Richard "Roady" Colbert, Mitch Wilkinson, and Dr. James Caroline. Forgive any time flubs that may occur. If something seems off, just blame it on the wibly-wobly-timey-wimey-ness of Doctor Who and move on. At least, that's what I do :)

**Planned to be about 25 chapters long. Rose and The Doctor OTP forever!**

**Needing**

Rose ran out of the dark alleyway she had appeared in gasping for air. She had barely whisked herself out of London before a flying ship crashed into Buckingham Palace, destroying the entire city in its wake. Rose checked her watch, which was specially equipped to tell her the date, as well as the time wherever she landed. Good, she had traveled backwards, not forwards.

"Blimey!" she heard a voice from behind. She spun to see Donna, just the girl she needed to see, walking up the street. "You alright?" she asked. "What was that light, fireworks or—"

"I dunno," Rose lied. It was easier than trying to make Donna understand the truth. "I was just…walkin' along. That's weird."

A flash of recognition shot over Donna's face. "You're the one…Christmas Eve, I met you in town."

Rose nodded; glad she hadn't landed too far back. "Donna, isn't it?" she asked, although she already knew all about this woman. Donna Noble, born to Geoff and Sylvia Noble in Chiswick, London. She had gotten in touch with this world's UNIT and gathered information all about her.

"What was your name?" Donna asked suspiciously. Rose deflected the question.

"How're you doing? You're looking good." That was when she heard it, that strange chattering noise. She had heard it the first time she saw that thing over Donna's shoulder, the thing that made her head hurt just looking at it, whatever it was. She tried to act nonchalant. "How's things? What you been up to?"

Donna, of course, noticed her staring. "You're doin' it again."

"What?"

"Lookin' behind me. People keep doing that, lookin' at my back."

Rose frowned. That didn't sound good. "What sort of people?"

Donna shrugged. "People in the streets, strangers. I just catch 'em sometimes, starin' at me, like they're lookin' at something…and then I get home, and I look, and there's nothing there!" The woman turned, trying to look over shoulder at her back. "See? Look, now I'm doing it!"

Rose decided she had better get to the point. "What are you doin' for Christmas?"

Donna looked annoyed. "What am I_ what_?" she hissed.

"Next Christmas, any plans?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "I dunno, that's ages away! Nothing much, I s'pose. Why?"

"Just, I think you should get out, you and your family. Don't stay in London, just…leave the city."

Donna narrowed her eyes, "What for?"

Rose continued trying to convince her. "Nice hotel, Christmas break?" Donna shook her head.

"Can't afford it."

"Well, no you—you got that lottery ticket." That did it. Donna's eyes widened with surprise, then narrowed again in suspicion.

"How do you know about that?"

I'm a time traveler from another dimension, Rose thought. I've been to your future. It's pretty complicated. But she didn't voice this aloud. "First prize, luxury break weekend." Rose told her instead. "Use it, Donna Noble."

Donna froze. "…Why won't you tell me your name?" Rose didn't answer. Donna continued. "I think, you should leave me alone." Donna turned and walked away. Rose sighed as the dimension cannon lights flashed and cracked. She disappeared back into the alleyway, hopeful that Donna Noble would take her advice and leave the city next year. Rose needed Donna Noble, whether Donna liked it or not.


	12. Chapter 12: Having

**Disclaimer:** I, in NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, own any of the characters of Doctor Who, nor the dialogue from said show. They belong to BBC! I do take credit for my version of what happens during Rose's Time away from The Doctor in the parallel universe and any original characters she meets there, such as Richard "Roady" Colbert, Mitch Wilkinson, and Dr. James Caroline. Forgive any time flubs that may occur. If something seems off, just blame it on the wibly-wobly-timey-wimey-ness of Doctor Who and move on. At least, that's what I do :)

**Planned to be about 25 chapters long. **

**Having**

Rose once again felt the tug of the dimension cannon as she was pulled across time and space, back to where this whole alternate reality began. Donna Noble sat in a car arguing with her mother about whether to turn left, or turn right. Just down the street, the other Donna would be changing history right about…Rose checked her watch…right about now. The cars began stopping, causing a traffic jam. From her location on the side walk, Rose could see the blinkers of Donna's car change as she turned left.

Rose felt a flood of relief wash over her as she sighed. There was only one thing left to do now. She walked down the traffic stopped street and found the other Donna, sprawled in the middle of the street. A crowd had begun to gather around the accident, but that didn't mind. They would all be gone any minute now, as would she, thanks to Donna Noble, the most important woman in the whole of creation.

She knelt to the ground beside her. "Tell him this—two words." Then she whispered the two words that had changed her entire life, the words that had led her to The Doctor, her Doctor; Bad Wolf.

The world started to shimmer and fade away. Rose knew that with the end of this world, everything would go back to normal. The Doctor would be alive and Rose would be on her way back to him.

As it should be.

**EXTREMELY short chapter but I felt it needed to stand alone. Liking it so far? Leave me a review, even if it's anonymous! I love hearing feedback from you guys. Enjoy, and thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13: Running

**Disclaimer:** I, in NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, own any of the characters of Doctor Who. They all belong to the BBC! I do take credit for my version of what happens during Rose's Time away from The Doctor in the parallel universe and any original characters she meets there, such as Richard "Roady" Colbert, Mitch Wilkinson, and Dr. James Caroline. Forgive any time flubs that may occur. If something seems off, just blame it on the wibly-wobly-timey-wimey-ness of Doctor Who and move on. That's what I do :)

**Planned to be about 25 chapters long. **

**Running**

"Don't you dare follow me, mum. It's too dangerous for you." Rose was already prepared to jump back to her rightful world, the world with The Doctor in it, but her mother was tagging behind her. Jackie scoffed ungratefully.

"You were gone for _weeks_, Rose. Off in that parallel world all by yourself, with God knows what sort of characters. You never stopped to check in once! You could have died and I'd 'ave never've known 'bout it." She crossed her arms. "People were startin' to think you'd gone AWOL."

"This is different. The entire planet has MOVED, mum, and nobody knows how. Whatever's powerful enough to pull that off is like nothin' you've ever seen before, and I can't let you go."

"_You_ shouldn't go either sweetheart, if it's as dangerous as you say."

Rose pulled on her purple jacket, found the biggest gun she could handle, grabbed her mobile out of her locker and headed back down to the cannon project room. It was after hours, but Martha had assured Rose she would make it past the security camera's in the lift. Now if only she could get rid of her mother. She had no idea how Jackie had found out Rose would be here tonight, or how she got in, but she sure was persistent. "I have to find The Doctor."

Jackie scoffed again, rolling her eyes. "Oh, you and your bloody _Doctor_." They both entered the lift, slowly ridding down the bottom floors.

"He's the only one who can help us." Rose stated matter-of-factly, growing more irritated by the minute.

"But it isn't about _us_, is it? It's never about us, or anyone else for that matter. It's about you! You're not really trying to help, all you care about is getting back to him! God, I hate that man."

"Don't say that! You know it's not true, think of all he's done for ya."

"All he's done is steal my only daughter away from me. Now he's doin' it again!"

The lift doors dinged open and Rose walked swiftly down the dark hallway.

"I'm going, mum, that's the end of it. Now go, home." Jackie continued to follow, jogging to keep up."

"You don't tell me what to do, young lady. I ain't leavin'. If you're goin' to do this, I am not letting you do this without me." Rose rolled her eyes as she stormed through the doors, startling an already jumpy Martha Jones. Martha's eyes widened as she spotted Jackie Tyler. She rose from her seat.

"I thought we weren't tellin' anyone about this." Martha pleaded.

Rose made her way to the platform, rolling her eyes again. "I didn't tell her, she followed me. And she won't leave, so just do it."

Martha looked concerned, but did as she was told. She sat at the controls, ready to being the jump. "I'm so getting fired for this." She mumbled to herself. Jackie sat next to the young scientist.

"If Dr. Caroline says the jumping is unsafe, why are you lettin' her do this?" Jackie asked, keeping her voice low so Rose wouldn't hear. Martha didn't make eye contact.

"Your daughter is not an easy person to say no to." Jackie raised her eyebrows slightly in agreement. Martha continued, "…and I think Dr. Caroline is wrong. I mean, we can't make it any worse. Look, we have no idea what's going to happen if…_when_ all the stars completely disappear, and people are bound to start noticing sooner or later. From what I've heard, I think this Doctor-person is our only chance, and I know…she is the only one who can get 'im. I haven't even met the guy and I know. So, losing my job over saving the universe: it's worth it." She pushed a few more buttons, initiating a slow humming from the machines. "Ready Rose?" she called.

"Always."

"Launching in three…two…one…" A burst of light, and Rose was gone. The two women were silent for what seemed like hours. Finally Martha spoke, "You're not going—I mean…will you—"

"I won't tell my husband about this Martha, if that's what you're askin'. Jackie interrupted. Martha sighed in relief.

"Good…thank you."

Jackie nodded curtly. "But if anything happens to her, anything at all…I won't hesitate to do whatever it takes to help her, even if that means tellin' Pete the truth…understood?"

Martha nodded, slightly terrified of Jackie Tyler. She definitely did not want to stay on her bad side. "Yeah, got it."

"Good. I'll see myself out then." Jackie rose, leaving Martha behind with the computers. Once she was in the hallway, she whipped out her mobile and pressed speed dial number three.

"Mickey, 's me…yeah, she's gone. Listen, I need your help. I need you to help me go get her…I don't care if you two are fightin'! I hate that she risks her life for 'im just as much as you do. She's my daughter, and I want her safe...Please, Mickey. If you won't do it for her, do it for me…good! Be here in ten minutes!" she hung up the phone, pleased with herself. She was going to find Rose, help in any way she could, and give The Doctor a good slapping or two when she saw him.

**It has always bothered me that Mickey didn't interact much with Rose in the Journey's end episode. And I wondered why, if they are such good friends, Mickey went back with Jackie and not Rose. My reasoning is this: since the stars are going out rather quickly and the dimension hopping is too dangerous and hasn't produced any results, the Torchwood scientists have decided to shut the project down. However, that isn't going to fly with Rose. She **_**has**_** to find The Doctor and will do whatever it takes to get back to him. So she recruits the help of aspiring young scientist Dr. Martha Jones to help her get there. She knows she'll probably need some help, so she calls Mickey since her and Roady aren't speaking. Mickey doesn't want to help because he also thinks it's too dangerous (and is still a bit jealous of The Doctor) and they fight about it. After Rose decides to go alone, Mickey calls Jackie to warn her about Rose is doing. Jackie goes to Torchwood to stop Rose, but of course that doesn't work. When Rose leaves, Jackie calls Mickey and recruits him to help her go after Rose. Make sense? Hope so. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: Finding

**Disclaimer:** I, in NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, own any of the characters of Doctor Who, nor the dialogue from said show. They all belong to the BBC! I do take credit for my version of what happens during Rose's Time away from The Doctor in the parallel universe and any original characters she meets there, such as Richard "Roady" Colbert, Mitch Wilkinson, and Dr. James Caroline. Forgive any time flubs that may occur. If something seems off, just blame it on the wibly-wobly-timey-wimey-ness of Doctor Who and move on. That's what I do :)

**Planned to be about 25 chapters long. **

**Finding**

She found the Noble family. She knew if she found Donna again, she would find The Doctor. But her grandfather and her mother had no idea where she was, they hadn't heard from her in days. Rose was defeated. She sat in the Noble's living room, unsure of what to do next. They were Rose's last hope. How on earth was she going to find him now?

Suddenly, the laptop came to life, and a voice sounded. "Can anyone hear me? The sub-wave network is open; you should be able to hear my voice. Is there anyone there?"

Rose crossed to the laptop. "I knew that voice…" It sounded like…

The picture came into view, and a woman was shown. It was Harriet Jones, former prime minister.

"Harriet, it's me!" Rose called. "It's me! Oh, she can't hear me, have you got a webcam?"

"No, she wouldn't let me," Donna's grandfather, Wilf, answered. "She said they're naughty." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well, I can't speak to her then, can I?"

Harriet pushed a few buttons, and two more images appeared. In the top right, Captain Jack Harkness was smiling. He hasn't changed a bit, Rose thought. Next, in the bottom left, Sarah Jane Smith. Rose was so excited to see them both.

"The fourth contact seems to be having trouble getting through." Harriet said. Rose grew hopeful.

"That's me! Harriet, that's me!"

"I'll just boost the signal." Suddenly, a dark skinned woman in all black appeared on the screen.

"Hello?" the woman asked.

Jack laughed happily. "Martha Jones!"

Rose frowned. "Who's she? I wanna get through!"

Harriet continued, "I thought it was about time we all met. Torchwood, meet Sarah Jane Smith…and Martha Jones, former companion to The Doctor."

"Oi, so was I! Rose wished they could hear her.

The group continued discussing how they could get in touch with The Doctor.

"The Doctor's got my phone on the TARDIS, but I can't get through." Martha Jones, who was the exact double of the Martha that Rose knew in the parallel world, said.

"Nor me, and I was here first." Rose mumbled, just a bit jealous.

The groups began transmitting, trying to boost a signal to the Doctor's TARDIS. Harriet Jones was giving up her life to bring The Doctor back. Rose needed to do something. She lifted her mobile in the air dialing the number she saw on screen. "C'mon you two!" she said to Sylvia and Wilf. "If you want to find Donna, then help me!"

Wilf stood. "She's right, Sylvia." He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and dialed. Sylvia soon joined them; all franticly trying to phone The Doctor.

"Find me, Doctor." She begged softly. Please. "Find me."

As Harriet's screen darkened, another image popped in its place. It was _him_! They did it! Rose's heart flipped at the sight of the man she had travelled so long and far to find.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Jack yelled at him. "Doctor, it's the Daleks."

"It's the Daleks!" Sarah Jane cut in, as everyone began talking at once.

"It's the Daleks—"

"Daleks are everywhere—"

"They're still alive; it's not just Dalek Caan."

The Doctor had a huge grin plastered on his face. "Sarah Jane, who's that boy? That must be Torchwood. Aren't they brilliant? Look at you all, you clever people."

"That's Martha," Donna pointed out. "an who's…he?"

"Captain Jack," The Doctor answered. "Don't, just…don't." Rose would have laughed if she wasn't so sad.

"Doctor, it's me." Rose whispered, desperate for him to hear her. But she knew he couldn't. "I came back."

"It's like a…outer space-Facebook." Donna laughed. The Doctor nodded.

"Everyone except Rose."

"Then as soon as he appeared, he was gone. Rose cursed. She would NOT lose him, not again. She was determined to do something. Maybe she could try her teleport jumper.

"Right," she told Donna's family. "'M gonna find 'em. Wish me luck."

"Oh, good luck."

"Yeah, good luck sweetheart!" Wilf chimed in.

Rose pulled out the small handheld teleport device she had in her pocket, closed her eyes, and begged for a miracle. She pressed down hard, feeling energy pulse around her as she was transported through space.

Rose opened her eyes to the most wonderful sight she could ever dream of: the TARDIS stood no more than a hundred feet away, along with a certain man in brown and silver pinstripes. She did it. She had found him at last.

**These next few chapters are gonna be recaps of the actual episode. Please remember that I do not own Doctor Who, nor any dialogue from the show. Hope you are enjoying reading this. Reviews are so welcomed! **


End file.
